


Potions

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit OOC I guess, AU, Gen, Harry is good at potions, Hermione's not amused, Not sure myself, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione thinks that sometimes even she can't solve the puzzle that Harry Potter is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions

Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten.

She then opened them and decided that glaring at the smug Boy-who-lived-to-annoy-her was the best option to go.

‘So let me get this straight,’ Hermione started, not knowing whether to cry, laugh or shout at him. ‘Because you don’t like potions, you decided that the best thing to do, is to annoy professor Snape even further,’ Harry nodded his head, beaming at her as though he was proud of her achievement of understanding this difficult concept. ‘You decided that the best way to annoy him would be that instead of doing the potions correctly, you would sabotage them.’ Harry beamed even more at her 

‘Yep,’ Harry popped the ‘p’. ‘It’s actually harder to make faulty potions than correct potions, especially if you don’t want them to explode,’ he said thoughtfully.

Hermione banged her head on the table. Sometimes, even she didn’t understand him.


End file.
